


Embrace Thy Self

by orphan_account



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Coming Out, Non-binary Wakko, Warner bros, Yakko is a good big brother, warner brothers - Freeform, warner sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wakko comes out and his siblings are supportive.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 360





	Embrace Thy Self

**Author's Note:**

> Animaniacs belongs to Warner Bros.

Wakko paced nervously in the living room, careful not to wake the sleeping siblings. "Uh... let's see", Wakko whispered, "Yakko, Dot, I identify as-".

"Wakko Warner", came the brother's voice. Wakko flinched and turned, facing a tired looking Yakko and a cranky looking Dot. "You've got a heavy foot, y'know. What are you doing up at this Ungodly hour?".

"Wakko, it's four in the morning!", Dot growled, "Did you have another clown nightmare or some-". She stopped herself. "You really do look like you saw a clown. Why so nervous?".

"I-", Wakko turned away, fidgeting with his favorite red cap, "I...".

"Wak...?", Yakko took a gentle approach, gently placing a hand on Wakko's shoulder. "Talk to me, buddy".

"Yakko, if I... I mean... Look, something's happening and... I don't know if it's okay...", Wakko trailed off.

"Wakko, did you kill someone?", Yakko deadpanned and Wakko shook his head, "Then, whatever's going on, it's fine". Dot nodded in agreement.

"Guys, I... I've been doing some thinking. I know I'm a boy, but sometimes I don't feel like a boy, if that makes sense", he looked up at Yakko, who still looked calm about it, "But- it's not that I feel like a girl either, I just... kinda feel like I'm here. Like I don't feel like I'm really either". He swallowed, "I'm...".

"You're non-binary", Yakko smiled softly, "So what? It's okay to have those feelings. Do you want us to start using they and them when we talk about you? Like would that make you feel better?".

Wakko's mouth was agape, and the words wouldn't come out. Dot chimed in, "Wakko, you didn't really think we'd love you any less, did ya?". The middle Warner's eyes answered her question. "Oh, Wakko...".

"Well guess what", Yakko said, pulling Wakko into a hug.

"We don't", Dot said, joining in.

"Guys...", Wakko's voice cracked as they embraced their siblings. "Oh... And uh... Maybe just for now you can use male pronouns around others... But yeah, they and them works when it's just us...".

"You got it, sib", Yakko hummed, placing a kiss on his sibling's head.


End file.
